


Their Observation

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena, who's been adjusting to Storybrooke life without magic, can't help but observe the Sheriff and the Mayor. Just a little one shot. Pre-SQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Observation

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously in this world, Zelena didn't die. She had her magic stripped from her and she's adjusting to life in Storybrooke. I had the need for an Auntie Zelena moment and of course a mix of SQ. (I have had lots of requests to continue this so if inspiration comes, it may become a multi chapter)

She sat on a bench just down the street from Granny’s, watching the townspeople make their way to and from their places of employment. Her fingers subconsciously played with the cuff on her arm; the one making sure she had absolutely no magic at her disposal. She hadn’t had her magic in going on six months now and while she missed it, she was beginning to adjust to the simple life here in Storybrooke.

She sucked on her iced coffee as she noticed her sister and the always annoying blonde sheriff exiting the diner, shouting about god knows what. Henry followed not far behind and Zelena could clearly make out the eye roll that was a trademark of both of his mothers. She always found the two’s arguments interesting. Not that the reason was ever interesting, but observing the two was the best part. They got in each other’s space and their eyes would rake up and down each other’s bodies. Zelena was sure her sister would’ve fire-balled the insufferable blonde by now, but she always held back, magic crackling at her fingertips.

She was observing them when Henry came over and sat down next to her, a sigh escaping his lips when he followed his aunt’s eye line in the direction of his mothers.

“They never stop. It’s like they always find something to argue about.”

But Zelena only nodded, continuing her observation of the two.

“Today it’s something stupid about the game Ma bought me....”

Hardly taking in to account what Henry had just said, Zelena nodded, her eyebrow rising when Regina took another step closer to Emma, causing the two women to be placed almost chest to chest. She was nodding along, hearing Henry talk but not quite paying attention, when an idea stuck out in her brain.

“Henry, were your mothers ever in a dalliance?”

She’d clearly interrupted him based on the eye roll he gave her.

“A what?”

Now blue eyes rolled. _What has Regina been teaching this child? Simple terms Zelena. We must use simple terms._

 “Were they ever in,” She had to think of the right word, “a relationship?”

“What?! No way!” The boy’s eyes were wide as he instantly scoffed at his aunt. “They _hate_ each other. Especially since the whole Marian incident.”

Zelena didn’t deem it worth a response, simply directing her eyes back to the two women across the street.  

“Why would you even ask?” He asked curiously a moment later.

The red head pursed her lips, nodding toward the two.

“Just watch the two and how they argue. It’s much like a lovers quarrel, Henry.”

“That’s not…”

She shushed the boy, “Just watch.”

And so the two watched the mayor and the sheriff, arguing about god knows what for many minutes. It was like the two were off in their own little bubble, arguing and not giving a single thought to anyone around them. Zelena could see magic tingling around both women, whether it be because of anger or attraction she wasn’t quite sure.

_Maybe both._

“Do you see the way they look at each other Henry? The way they really look at one another? On the surface you see anger, but if you really watch and look beneath, you see attraction. You may be a young lad not quite up to speed in the romantic area, but even you cannot deny what is right in front of you.”

And as he watched them, he could see it. He could see what his aunt was talking about. He thought about all the times they fought about stupid things and then about the times they had worked together to save him. He thought about the times he’d actually seen them get along.  All of those times, they’d had similar looks when they’d looked at one another. He couldn’t help the smirk that formed.

_How had he been so blind?_

“Aunt Z, I think it’s time for a new operation.”


End file.
